I Wish It Was True
by ROBINROX
Summary: A one-shot.After Tidus dies,Yuna doesn't cope well.Until a year after his death,Rikku comes up with a sphere that means more to Yuna than anything else in Spira.


I Wish It Was True  
  
A one-shot Tidus/Yuna  
  
Yuna watched the water lap up onto the shores of Besaid Island and curled up into a ball, trying to escape the truth. Tidus was dead. Dead. The word echoed around in her head, and she shook it to try and get the image of him jumping off the side of the airship out of her head. Tears poured silently down her face as Yuna realized she was in her high summoners clothes. They reminded her of so much.Their first kiss, their first meeting, the first time he had touched her and it sent shivers down her spine that she couldn't explain. Too many memories were held in that dress. Standing up and kicking up sand as she went, Yuna ran to her house and threw off the high summoners clothes. Looking through her clothes for something that would suffice, she decided on something that Rikku had given her after they defeated Sin. It was a gunners outfit, and Yuna liked it more than anything else. These clothes were clean, no memories to be brought back when she put them on. No kisses that she could still feel, no more fingertips brushing against her skin and no more voice telling her he was sorry he couldn't take her to Zanarkand. The tears started up again, and this time Yuna just let them fall, falling with them to the ground. Curling herself once again into a protective ball, Yuna shuddered with each sob and the door to her house opened.  
  
"Yunie? You okay?" Rikku, Yuna's Al-Bhed cousin, was at her door, staring at her cousin in surprise. Yuna sat up and sniffed, rubbing tears from her eyes. Looking up at her cousin, she almost began crying again. Rikku was the first person in Spira to befriend Tidus. Yuna stood and brushed herself off and tried hard to stay up without collapsing into Rikku in shuddering sobs and gasps. She was the strong one. The people looked to her-no, they didn't. Not anymore. She could cry when she was sad now. No one was going to care anymore. So Yuna fell into Rikku, crying salty tears into her cousin's shoulder. Rikku knew why she was crying, so didn't push Yuna away and try to stop the flood of tears. Instead, she patted Yuna's back in an effort to comfort the seventeen-year-old. When Yuna finally stopped crying, Rikku held her at arm's length and wiped the tears from beneath her eyes.  
  
"No more tears, Yunie. He'll be back." Yuna looked up at her cousin and the corners of her mouth upturned at her cousin's optimism. Taking Rikku's hand, Yuna burst out of her house, running once again to the beach. Stopping where the water could lap at their feet, Rikku and Yuna watched the sunset and Yuna turned to Rikku.  
  
"I wish it was true, what you said about Tidus." Rikku smiled and looked back at the sunset.  
  
"I know he'll be back! I can feel it." Yuna smiled and sat on the soft cushion of sand, not caring when two tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.  
  
One Year Later  
  
"Yuna! We found a sphere you'll really want to have a look at!" Rikku exclaimed, slamming open the door. Yuna looked up from her conversation with Lulu and Rikku grabbed her wrist. Lulu looked like she was going to get up, but Rikku put her hand on Lulu's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, Lu. Shinra only wants Yuna to see it." Lulu nodded and Rikku pulled Yuna to her father's ship, boarding and running straight for the elevator that would take them to the bridge. Shinra, the child whiz-kid of the ship, saw Yuna and went immediately to his computers. Typing in something, he punched one last key and scooted aside so Yuna could see more clearly. The sphere wasn't a very good one, and it didn't show up very well on the computer. But still, Yuna could see a man in bars, and the man it looked like brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Tidus." She whispered, reaching a hand out to touch the computer screen. Shinra grabbed her wrist and shook his head. Yuna nodded and turned her attention back to the computer. Tidus-if it really was him-looked angry.  
  
"No, I'm not sorry! I didn't do anything wrong!" Yuna almost burst into tears. It definitely sounded like him. Throughout the entire time the sphere played, Tidus kept on talking about a girl that Yuna suspected was her, but if it wasn't Tidus, then she didn't know. The last things Tidus said on the sphere brought Yuna to her knees as Tidus also fell to his knees on the sphere screen.  
  
"I want to see her." Rikku touched Yuna's shoulder and Yuna looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It sounds so much like him.But the picture's not good enough to tell if it's really him. But if it is.I wish it was true." Yuna wanted it to be Tidus so badly, she needed him back in her life.  
  
"Yunie, if you join the Gullwings, we have a chance of finding more spheres like these. Do you want to come with us?" Yuna's head snapped up and before she could think, she nodded. Rikku squealed happily and Brother smiled wildly. Yuna didn't even get to say goodbye before they were off after a sphere, and a year passed before her real story started. But you get to dictate that story, not me. Fight well, and maybe Yuna will see Tidus again. Who knows? I'm just here to tell you what happened, not what will be. You decide her future. 


End file.
